


Every second it takes

by reishicolleen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I just had to, I swear, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It Gets Better, my conscience was screaming at me okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reishicolleen/pseuds/reishicolleen
Summary: "MC...Please come back to me. I can't live without you... I love you. I love you so much.""I'm sorry... I... I'm not sure if we can ever go back to the same way we were. I can't trust that you won't hurt me again"In which Zen committed a vile mistake and learns his lesson the hard way. You still love him so much but is afraid to get to let him inside your heart again. So what happens next?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this post came from Hyunsungmessenger's headcanon about RFA members cheating on MC.  
> It follows after the 'Happy End' part.  
> You can read it here:
> 
> http://hyunsungmessenger.tumblr.com/post/153093827492/wish-you-were-here-zen-mc-happy-end
> 
> I'm not related to this post in any way, and definitely not as good as the writer of this headcanon. I'm only a random person who needed more and had an active imagination, please don't sue me.
> 
> No beta.

"MC" Zen whispered again, pleading tired and scared and hurt and just depressed. Not unlike your own voice not just a moment ago when you were shouting at him. "Please come back to me. I can't live without you... I love you. I love you so much."

 

It hurt to see him that way. You wanted so so much to forgive him and just accept his apology. You wanted nothing more than feel right in his arms again. But the pain of being cheated on was still so fresh, so raw that you aren't sure if you could ever trust him the same way ever again. You love him so much but you're scared... So damn scared of getting hurt all over.

 

Things got so damn messed up.

 

"I... I can't" You could almost feel both of your worlds crumbling with each word. You shake your head, tears again cascading down your cheeks. "I'm sorry... I... I'm not sure if we can ever go back to the same way we were. I can't trust that you won't hurt me again"

 

Zen does not respond this time. He lets you go when you try to escape from his embrace. He wasn't even fighting. Just staring at the floor blankly. It broke your heart even more. You really can't do this right now.

 

"I'll just...come back for my things next time...I'm sorry Zen.. " not really sure what you're apologizing for...perhaps because you're just not that ready to welcome him back into your arms.

 

You were already at the door when you heard him speak.. In a broken whisper that almost... Almost made you run back to him. "...No. I'm sorry MC... For everything I've ever done to hurt you"

 

It took everything you have left to close the door and leave the apartment that was witness to how much you loved each other.

 

Loved.

 

It wasn't the same anymore.

 

\---  
Jumin Han stared at his phone to send MC another message, asking if she needed anything. He knew she texted and told him to go back, but he couldn't help but worry. Those two were not simply just members of the RFA, he considered them as friends (Even Zen, though he would always deny it). He really didn't want everything to end at a sour note.

 

Zen was wrong, he wasn't going to protect him from a mistake he made himself. But he hoped in time, this would fixed in the best way possible…

 

His phone rang.

 

"Hello? "

 

"...Hey trust fund kid"

 

"Zen" Jumin frowned, his instict was telling him something was wrong with the man's voice.. But he could not tell what. "Did MC leave? "

 

"...yeah" he choked audibly, obviously crying. Jumin decided not to comment on that. He probably would have done the same thing. "Thanks... For..taking care of her... For me Jumin...I appreciate it"

 

"I did that for MC... She needed the space" he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

"I know... Still... Thank you"

 

_Something is definitely wrong._

 

"Zen... What's---"

 

"Please...continue taking care of MC... For me?" a minute pause, as if he wanted to say more. Jumin waited patiently but his next words never came. Instead, he heard an audible thud, as if Zen has dropped the device. The call was surprisingly not dropped and all there was the sound of Zen breathing.

 

Labored breathing.

 

"Zen? Are you still there? What happened? " the C&R director asked at once, alarmed. "Zen? Answer me. Zen! " But there was no answer from the stage actor. Not good. Jumin turned to driver Kim.

 

"Back to Zen and MC's apartment. Quickly! "

 

...Damn it Zen…

 

\---

__

_Ah... I dropped the phone... My vision's so blurry…_

Jumin _must be coming here then... Shouldn't have called him... Damn…_

_He must be so mad... I wonder if I'd still be able to see it…_

_I can't even move…_

_I'm sorry…_

_MC…_

 

 _I don't want_ a world _... Without you in it…_

_Thank you…_

_For coming to see me..._

 

Hyun Ryu closed his eyes.

 

_Maybe... It's just better this way._

 

\---

 

  
Your phone kept ringing. You can tell by the ringtone that it was from Jumin _,_ but you're not really in the mood to talk to him either. All you wanted was to be alone and not have to think about Zen and how it hurt you so much that your relationship had to end this way. Zen was pretty much your first love... The man you gave your whole heart to. The person you thought would love you forever... But you guess that's not the case huh? He hurt you... And you should have hated him for it.

 

But that fact is... You don't hate him at all like you said.

 

Just...hurt, sad... A hell of a lot disappointed...and scared.

 

You wanted nothing more than to believe him... Believe his sincerity and his earnest intention to prove that he was never going to hurt you again.. And just stay in his arms... Where you have always felt warm and safe... Even after everything.

 

God...!!

 

_I really love him...!!_

 

"Zen... You stupid...I hate you... I hate you so much...!! "

 

Your phone rang again.

 

It was Seven's ringtone this time. Really, you planned to ignore the call too but suddenly the call was answered when you didn't even press anything. Seven and his hacker abilities can really be something sometimes. You hope your voice doesn't sound as bad as you felt "Hello? "

 

"MC?! W-Where are you?! Why aren't you answering calls? " Seven's voice was shrill and panicky. You can just imagine him pacing around his bunker.

 

 _Ahh._ Jumin _must have called him. "_ I needed some time alone to think..." suddenly curious as to why Luciel actually had to use such measures to contact you. The last time it happened your life was threatened. Did something happen again this time? "Seven, what's going on? "

 

"Well... That's... " the redhead was suddenly hesitant.

 

You frowned. Obviously the problem isn't with Seven.. You're talking to him right now. Probably not Jumin either, since he did try to call earlier and had to enlist RFA's resident hacker to get to you. Jaehee? Maybe something happened to her? But you knew she was staying in the C&R building all day... As far as you know that place is heavy with security... Maybe Yoosung? But he was on vacation with V, right? They weren't due to come back until the next month... Did something happen to them while they were away?

 

Or…

 

Your eyes widened.

 

That's not possible. You were just with him not long ago.

 

_It can't be him._

 

"MC...it's Zen"

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my feels.  
> I'm sorry.


End file.
